Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic, as well as the revisit in the 100th episode, where he fought against Mario from the Super Mario series. In his first appearance, he was voiced by Caden Redpearl. In his second appearance, he was voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie. History The fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog is a Freedom Fighter from the planet Mobius fighting against the tyrannical Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, a mad scientist seeking to create a global empire with his robotic soldiers. Death Battle Info (Mario VS Sonic (2011)) Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 35 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed-Dash *Martial Arts *Can Burrow Underground Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Death Battle Info (Mario VS Sonic (2018)) Background * Height: 3'3" | 100 cm * Weight: 77 lb | 35 kg * Species: Hedgehog * Age: 15 * Birthplace: Christmas Island * Plays guitar * Likes: Chili dogs, break dancing, McDonald's Happy Meals * Not a skilled swimmer Abilities & Equipment * Spin Dash * Homing Attack * Insta-Shield * Light Speed Attack * Burrowing * Self-taught martial arts * Power Sneakers * Light Chip * Ancient Light * Flame Ring * Crystal Ring * Magic Gloves * Golden Gloves * Ring Time * Landmines * Enerbeam Power-Ups * Shields ** Normal, Flame, Aqua, Thunder, Gold, Heat Barrier, Invincibility * Wisps ** White Boost, Cyan Laser, Ivory Lightning, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Red Burst, Violet Void, Yellow Drill, Crimson Eagle, Black Bomb, etc. * Chaos Emeralds ** Used for Chaos Control & super form transformations Super Forms * Super Sonic ** New powers: Nearly invulnerable, nearly light speed flight, improved strength, regeneration, positive aura, Chaos Control, Arrow of Light ** Requires gold rings to maintain * Hyper Sonic ** Has all of Super Sonic's abilities ** Totally invincible ** Faster than light ** Hyper Flash boosting attack Feats * Outran a Cyan Wisp at Mach 209 * Shattered a 46,726,976 ton stalactite * Resisted mental control from the Overmind & Dark Gaia * Survived re-entry & terminal velocity * Teleported the 15 mile wide Ark colony * Outran a black hole for 30 seconds * Defeated Eggman, Shadow, Emerl, Solaris, & Perfect Chaos Death Battle Quotes Mario VS Sonic (2011) *''Alright, Chubby. Let's settle this! '' *''Now I'll show you! '' *''How's that, plumber? '' *''So you're a bit tougher than I thought, huh? But now it's time for me to finish this...'' *''Whoa... '' *''Uh-oh... '' *''You're too slow! '' *''Now's my chance!'' Mario VS Sonic (2018) * Finders keepers, pal. * Whoa! * You asked for it, tubby! * You're too slow! * Come here! * Oh, gimme a break! * Now I'll show you! * Oh, shoot... Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers Sonic made a cameo in the episode Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. He dashes into Leo's Palace to evade his stalker Amy, unintentionally knocking over Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers and starting the fight between Amy and Ramona. After Amy defeats Ramona, she finds Sonic in the building and starts chasing him again. One Minute Melee Sonic appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee where he fought The Flash of DC Comics in a speed-based fight and won. He also appeared in a Season 3 April Fools Joke episode where he was set up to fight Goku from Dragon Ball Z, but quickly loses to him in a second. The Super Mario Bros Z version makes a cameo in Bowser vs Mecha Sonic. Sonic reappeared as a combatant in Season 5, where he was once again pitted against his Death Battle opponent, Mario and lost. DBX Sonic made an appearance in a cameo in Amy VS Sakura, where he bumped into Sakura before the battle started. Gallery Sonicchannel_supersonic_nocircle.png|Super Sonic Hyper_sonic.gif|Hyper Sonic Sonic's sprite that was used in the battle..png|Sprite used in Death Battle Super Sonic Sprite.png|Super Sonic Sprite used in Death Battle Sonic (Blind Ferret).png|Sonic, as animated by Blind Ferret Hyper Sonic (Blind Ferret).gif|Hyper Sonic, as animated by Blind Ferret 7143.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 1 and 5 Sonicmugen.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 3 Super Sonic (Sprite).png|Super Sonic sprite used in One Minute Melee Sonic_The_Hedgehog_SSB4_(9).jpg|Homing Attack mmd__modern_sonic_wip___spin_attack_by_bluexblur-dbcg7jc.gif|Spin Attack Spin Dash.png|Spin Dash Sonic_wspin_attack.gif|Insta-shield Chaos_emeralds_sonic_runners_by_banjo2015-d8rzd3u.png|Chaos Emeralds super_emeralds_by_bomb_hedgehog-dc4cnm7.gif|Super Emeralds 5B874224-A4AE-44C0-8E0C-AB4C16C904B7.jpeg|Flame Shield 854FDE27-48AC-4D54-BD76-706AA3B20141.jpeg|Thunder Shield F7384C33-1CA7-46BA-914B-8BC732EFC5E4.jpeg|Aqua Shield Gold_Shield.png|Gold Shield Heat_Barrier.png|Heat Barrier SMInvincibility.png|Invincibility Box Sonic_Landmines.png|Landmines Flame_Ring.png|Flame Ring Crystal Ring.png|Crystal Ring Speed_Shoes_(Sonic_Lost_World_Wii_U).png|Power Sneakers Magic_gloves.jpg|Magic Gloves Golden_Gloves.png|Golden Gloves Ancient_Light.png|Ancient Light Enerbeam.png|Enerbeam Boost_To_Win!.png|Sonic Boost Adventure_Light_Speed_Attack.png|Light Speed Attack SonicForcesWispsModel.png|Wisps Red_Burst_SLW.png|Red Burst Red Wisp.png|Red Wisp, as animated by Blind Ferret Red Burst (Blind Ferret).png|Red Burst, as animated by Blind Ferret Trivia *Sonic is the second Sonic character in Death Battle, after Shadow the Hedgehog, and with the next five being Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose. **He is the first Sonic character to win, with the next three being Metal Sonic, Tails and Amy Rose. **He is also the fifth Sonic character to lose, after Shadow the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Knuckles the Echidna and Metal Sonic. **He is the first Sonic character with a Mario opponent, with the next two being Tails and Knuckles the Echidna. *Ben Singer said on his Twitter that Sonic is his favorite video game character. **Craig Skitzmas however hates Sonic in the Evil Craig Show. *Sonic is the fifth combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic and Batman, and with the next nine being Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta, Mewtwo, Link, Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters and Ryu. **He is also the third combatant to win and lose a One Minute Melee, after Batman and Mecha Sonic, and with the next five being Vergil, Link, Zero, Terry Bogard and Ken Masters. * Sonic and his opponent are the 14th and 15th returning combatants in the series, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu, and with the next two being Mega Man and Captain Marvel. ** He is the seventh Death Battle winner to return, after Leonardo, Samus Aran, Superman, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor and Batman. ** He is the fourth Death Battle winner to lose, after Metal Sonic, Thor and Batman. ** He is the first Death Battle winner to lose against the same opponent. ** He is the third Sonic character to return, after Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic. * Sonic and his opponent are the eighth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon and Luigi & Tails, and with the next five pairs being Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife and Ken Masters & Terry Bogard. * Sonic and his opponent are the third pair of combatants to fight against each other three times, after Akuma & Kenpachi Zaraki and Sephiroth & Vergil. * Sonic is the first combatant to have two different voice actors, as Caden Redpearl did not return to voice Sonic in his second appearance. * Sonic and his opponent are the first two combatants to have a sprite and traditionally animated appearances in Death Battle. * Sonic is the first combatant to be voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie, with next one being Ben Tennyson. References * Sonic the Hedgehog on Wikipedia * Sonic the Hedgehog on the Sonic News Network Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Sega Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hedgehogs Category:Fire Users Category:Speedsters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Flying combatants Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Martial Artists Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants that are traditionally animated Category:A team of Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Shield Users Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Merciful Combatants